


Heroes and Gods, Villains and Demons

by Phoenix_Of_The_Crown



Series: JC's Superhero series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, God Complex, Mary Sue, Superheroes, Superpowers, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Of_The_Crown/pseuds/Phoenix_Of_The_Crown
Summary: An Original superhero world created by me. This is part one of a small introduction to it. I will be fleshing the world out some more in the next part. This chapter is on one of the central characters of my series Orisa. An overpowered have everything type woman.  The next part is about someone on the opposite side of the spectrum.





	Heroes and Gods, Villains and Demons

_Orisa Lady of the Sands, Queen of Thunder, Goddess among men._ _So many titles but how does one describe her. As a reporter for the_ ** _Everyday Super Struggle_** _I meet many heroes a week but none were like her. Many many heroines are beautiful with amazing figures. However she radiated with beauty. I basked in her presence for more than ten minutes before speaking. She is the literal epitome of femininity.Her beauty far surpasses any super models. Dark skin, Long flowing hair styled like Queen Cleopatra unlike any other hair I have seen. She’s not wearing her super-suit. Her curves were magnificent. Gold adorned her body. Now the interview._

ESS reporter Loiree Lean finally asks her questions, “Lady Orisa, With the insane power you have what brought you to heroism. Surely seizing control of the world would seem more appropriate?”  Orisa laughs. “Miss Lean, first you may call me Orisa. Now for your very odd and complimenting question, I was born to protect people and save this world from any threats.” Orisa snaps her fingers and the sand below her feet turns into two falcons and flies off. “Do you prefer red wine or white wine Miss Lean?” Orisa asked. “I actually pref-” before she could finish her statement the falcons come back. “I already know Miss Lean.” Orisa said smirking. In both the falcons’ talons were glasses. One filled with a purple grape wine. The falcon hovers and holds it in front of Loiree. She grabs it and took a small sip. Her skin glistened. “A gift from me to you. I’ll have a bottle for you to take to your friends and family. You may already notice the effects.” 

_ Orisa might be the most mannered and loving hero I met. She gave me wine and it made me younger. I a woman of 42 is now physically 25. My wrinkles gone, skin clear, back pain gone. I even gave some to my uncle and his heart problems are gone. After this she conjured? Summoned? Created? A cast of falcons that performed a wonderful flying show with her lightning. During the show Orisa showed me around her palace in Giza. Her palace was made of golden glass that she made herself. Casting her holy lightning onto her holy sands. Her palace was as nice as my visit to the Taj Mahal. Maybe better, outside of the grand balcony were the Great Pyramids of Giza. Outside of the palace walls were thousands of worshippers. A wonderful throne room. Gold everywhere. It made me think of a new question.  _

“Orisa. All of this is very valuable your wine itself might be worth more than anything in the world. Are you not afraid of thieves robbing you or even foreign governments declaring war with you or the Nation of Egypt for them?” Loiree asked. Orisa stands more confidently than before and continued walking the palace while speaking. “Thieves come here to become better men. On the fourth floor plaza they learn knowledge far better than any university can offer thanks to my creation The Living Book of Thoth. Think of it like a private prison and school. Except that no one wants to escape. Now foreign governments would be fools to challenge me or Egypt. As you know I ended the War in the Middle East alone. The Middle East is at peace as if nothing happened.” Orisa stated. “Now unto the Spa?” Orisa suggests. 

_ Orisa is already one of the most famous heroes of Earth. An Egyptian woman who moved to The United States as a young girl with her mother to escape war to only go back and end that war put her mark on history. She is currently a member of the Peacekeepers League. Seven heroes that look over hundreds of others of heroes in the fight against evil. Now her spa was wonderful. I must stress this enough if you can somehow legally get into her palace to go.  _

Orisa and Loiree are in the spa. A spa with far greater comforts than a mud bath. Orisa and Loiree are laying down on massage tables parallel to each other. Eight tall muscular servants massaging them. “I can sense your uneasiness. Don’t worry about them. They are creations of mine. They aren’t actual men that would see you naked. Just think of them as four pairs of large, strong, tough hands.” Orisa assures Loiree. “May I ask personal questions Orisa?” Loiree asks. “Sure but let’s get more comfortable.” Orisa snaps and the massagers lifts both ladies then takes them to a pool of hot water. “Orisa, Let’s start off with a simple one. Can you explain your name Orisa?” Loiree asks politely. “Orisa. I am named after the Great God Osiris. But I am actually Horus Protector of The Earth. For I am his incarnation.” Orisa answers in her usual grand fashion. “Alright. Next question is can you give everyone reading at home a detailed explanation of your powers?” Loiree asked. “I think I should yes humans often compare me to the Christian God. He is not close to me. I have 5 powers. My most famous one. Holy Lightning. I can control, Create, and manipulate lightning into any form of matter. Gas, Solid, Malleable, and even liquid. This bath you are in is lightning not water. It never cools and never burns. It tingles to the touch but only because I will it so. With a thought it can harm you, heal you, age you, grant youth, or teleport you.” Loiree gulped. “Do not be alarmed Miss Lean. I have no intention to hurt a friend. My next power humans call Sand. Sand may not be a word to describe it. Sand is just the form I make it. Creation of Life is more appropriate. I can give life or create life from anything. I use sand because of the abundance,these are the deserts of Egypt after all. Any homunculi I create obeys my will. They can take on any shape of a creature as long as it existed on Earth before. For example.” Orisa lifts her hand and a homunculi brings her a plate. With a thought the plate turns into a tiny smilodon. “See cute isn’t he. Too bad they went extinct. Next you may ask why don’t I bring back the dinosaurs or extinct animals in large quantities. Well everything I create is living but none of it is free. Free will is what truly separates existing and living.” Orisa takes a drink after the lengthy explanation. “Come.” Orisa says getting out the bath. Both walked the palace to the next destination. The wardrobe. 

“Third. Flight. Simple. I can negate gravity on myself or one other person by any amount. Now make an outfit.” Orisa’s wardrobe was huge. More of a thick long tower. Six closets on every floor of it. Osira lightly touched Loiree and she starting floating. “Lean in the direction you want to go. I will direct you.” Loiree  floated towards one closet. Underwear many forms from many different cultures. Panties, Finery, Fundoshis, Thongs, Bikinis, All from one brand.  **_Le Leone Laurent._ ** “The only designer I work with. An old friend.” Loiree couldn’t choose. They were all so cute. “Just for you, you can have them all.” Loiree smiles and tears up a little bit. “You are so very nice but I don’t think these can fit. Orisa floats over. “Unlucky number four, Bastet’s touch.” Orisa runs her hand along Loiree’s face and curves. Her body took shape to Orisa’s goddess like body. Her face even more beautiful than before. Unlucky for her nothing near Orisa’s beauty. “Now they fit. You may feel something else though. A part of that power that I can’t control. In about couple hours your lust will be uncontrollable. I will move the Tower’s clothes to your home tomorrow.” 

_ After Orisa graciously gave me all her clothes after transforming me into one of the most beautiful women in the world we moved to the top floor courtyard.  _

Orisa and Loiree walks around the extravagant courtyard on the roof. The sun set over the palace and the moonlight drapes all over the palace. One section of the courtyard has a gym. “This is all special equipment gifted to me by the amazing people at Spacetech labs. Super-speed treadmills for when The Kirin visits. Density shifting weights for All American Man. Many other things for the other heroes of the Peacekeeper’s League. Oh look there’s one now. Come.” Orisa and Loiree walk towards the figure from afar. Orisa can see him perfectly with her enhanced eyes but Loiree could only get out one detail at a time. Dark skinned. Muscular but not huge. Now close she can see him perfectly and what’s sitting next to him. “That suit!” Loiree thought to herself. “It has to be. The Black Sabbath. The shadowy and mysterious hero is actually Kanye Carter! The owner of **Ye enterprises**! Wait why is he naked? Wait I’m still naked! Orisa put her arms around his shoulders and kisses his cheek. If I wasn’t forced to leave my camera in the car this would probably a million dollar picture. Orisa turns back to me with her fingers she draws something in the air. A glowing Ankh appears on Osira’s forehead. “My fifth power. Ankh of Power. I can make anything happen but I die if I use it twice within a month. You will forget the identity of The Black Sabbath and will never know it. No matter how many times you see him.” The Ankh flew straight at Loiree’s forehead. “Loiree of course you know of the enchanting and handsome Kanye Carter.” Loiree moves her hand for a handshake but Kanye grabs it and kisses it. “Pleasure to meet you.” He says. “Yeah meat…..” Loiree says staring at the naked man. “I will leave you two alone. I must get to sleep.” Orisa says before teleporting away. “You hungry?” Kanye questions. Loiree nods rubbing his shoulder sensually. 

_ The next morning was incredible. I woke up exhausted and worn out so Osira treated me to a home cooked breakfast in bed that she made herself. We ate and watched the news. She even paid for my ticket after saying she can teleport me home. Orisa is truly one of the most enchanting people on this planet. This is Loiree Lane and this is my final article here at ESS. I will be starting my modeling career soon.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon


End file.
